The use of a laptop computer no longer requires that the user compromise on processor speed, display size, display resolution or memory. Additionally, given the battery life available in many such computers, the user is no longer required to limit their use to small working sessions. As a result, laptops have become a viable alternative for many professionals, offering the end user both the performance that they have come to expect from a desktop computer as well as the portability and convenience associated with a laptop. Unfortunately while the performance of laptop computers have improved dramatically over the last decade, their usefulness is still limited due to the setting in which they are often used. For example, on an airplane if the user does not wish to rest their computer on their lap, then they must sit their laptop on the tray table that is either linked to the back of the seat in front of their own, or linked to the arm-rest of their own chair. In a car the user's options are even more limited, in general requiring that the user either rest their computer directly on their lap or on a lap tray. Unfortunately, none of these approaches provide the user with a reasonable ergonomic solution, either in terms of display or keyboard position. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that allows a person to comfortably and ergonomically use a display while riding in a vehicle. The present invention provides such a system.